elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MelvinMan10/Elevator animation request page
This is the request page for MelvinM10Productions' animated elevator videos, produced by MelvinMan10 Productions' animated elevators division (MM10Prod-AED), and aired on MelvinM10Productions YouTube channel. You can make an elevator animation request based on a fictional (in your fictional cities, real cities or cities in any games) or real building. You can post your request by clicking the "Add topic" button and type your request. Be sure to follow the rules and requirements below. Please check the completed request page if your request was completed. Embassy Suites Haven's Port - Elevators near the pool Building: Embassy Suites Haven's Port Elevator Brand: Otis indicators with Thyssenkrupp buttons (identical to the main elevators) Capacity: 30 persons / 3240 kg. Serviced floors: A (access to pool), L (Hotel Lobby), B (Ballrooms), C (Conference Center), 1-24 (guest floors) Cab Design: Golden including doors (very identical to main elevators) Elevator Fixtures: More or less identical to Main elevators; golden exterior doors and external floor indicator on floors A, L, B, C; white doors on floors 1-24; up/down buttons and chime lights and floor number posted on wall on camera view's right-hand side next to both elevators' doors; two green chime lights on bottom floor; two red chime lights on top floor Number of cabs: 2 Elevator bank layout: Facing each other; one is scenic facing the atrium and the other is scenic facing outside the hotel No Persons featured Start Ride Path: 1. Start at Floor A 2. Push Up Button 3. Upon entering cab, press 24 (top floor 4. Get off at Floor 24 5. Push Down Button 6. Upon entering cab, press C 7. Get off at Floor C 8. Push Up Button 9. Upon entering cab, press 17 10. Get off at Floor 17 11. Push Down Button 12. Upon entering cab, press L 13: Get off at Floor L End of Ride Path Notes: Other than the ride path, this elevator bank is identical to the main bank, but it has only two elevators facing each other. This vid is a nod to the Embassy Suites locations with an extra elevator (or two in this case) very close to the pool entrance. This is the penultimate request pertaining to this fictional hotel. The next request will be an elevator tour of the hotel (as it is more or less what I would do if I were a guest in the hotel wandering around and recording the elevators). I haven't decided if there will be a story, but I promise you that the next video will be the last one pertaining to the Embassy Suites Haven's Port. ETLTV Sky Tower request I would like to request from ETLTVAlt/ElevatorToughLionTV *Building Name: ETLTV Sky Tower *City and Country Name: ETL's City, ETL Land *Elevator Brand: Toshiba (like in Tokyo Sky Tree) *Elevator Model: Tokyo Sky Tree fixtures *Capacity: 65 persons / 6000 kg *Serviced Floors: L, EL (Exit Lobby), 250 (Observation Deck) *Cab design: Tokyo Sky Tree Elevator design *Elevator bank layout: 1 *Ride path: L to 250 (Before animation started), 250 to EL (after taking photo of view) *Featured persons: SchindlerLift1874, MelvinMan10 (you're invited), Me (ElevatorToughLionTV), sumosoftinc, TG97Elevators, amarvasandani *Story: - *Notes: - Thanks! -ETLTV Reply to you I'd like to do it, but I don't have the Tokyo Sky Tree cabs. Can you provide me the link to download it or use another cab design? [[User:MelvinMan10|'MelvinMan10']] (Talk to me!) 05:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC)